Darry Drabbles
by c0da
Summary: Just some Harry and Draco drabbles. May contain yaoi.
1. The Night

My head was pounding, and my eyes wouldn't stop stinging. My face was buried into my pillow, hidden away in the darkness. When I rolled over to my right and looked out the giant bay window, I saw more darkness and the crescent moon. I stared at it for seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. I wanted to cry, kick, scream, something. In my internal panic, I heard a moaning yon to my left side. I forgot I wasn't alone.

"You okay, love?" Draco asked, his voice drenched in worry.

I breathed in deep and looked over at him. His beautiful grey eyes staring sleepily back at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, and he knew it.

He sat up and looked at me with concerned and puzzled look. He knew me way to well.

"I know your not. Your restless and your eyes are red. You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"Yeah." it was almost a whisper.

I looked away back to the window when I felt his arms slither around my waist and pull me close.

"I'll protect you." He whispered soothingly into my ear.

I nuzzled into his pale and bare chest, inhaling his intoxicating and soothing scent deeply.

"I love you." I said it into his chest.

"I love you too"

First dabble for this story. hope you enjoy. Please PM me with any plot ideas or songs for inspiraion for future dabbles.

Please Review!

~c0da 


	2. Breakfast Time

"Scorpius, Hugo, breackfast!" Draco called from the kitchen.

He could hear the sound of feet running above him and smiled as they stomped down the stairs to the table. Mornings were always pretty hectic in the Malfoy-Potter house, but that s just how Draco liked it. He flopped pieces of French toast on their plates as Scorpius -being oldest- got his little sisters breakfast ready as Hugo pulled up her high chair.

"Where's your father and Carly?" Draco asked.

The boys just shrugged just as Harry with little Carly in his arms came down the stairs.

"Sorry love, she got out of her crib and played hide-and-seek." He stated as he set her down in her seat.

"Of course she did. Boys you got 20mins before the bus gets here. Hurry and eat then brush your teeth." Draco was serving himself and his husbands eat as Harry fed Carly.

"Yes dad." The boys said in-sync.

Harry chuckled to himself as he pretended that Carly's spoon was a plane.

"Kay love, I got to go to work." Draco looked at his watch seeing the time. He kissed the boys each on their foreheads, made weird noises at Carly as he kissed her and gave Harry a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you after work." Draco had a sexy smile as he walked to the door.

"Yes you will." Harry said back.

"Get a room!" Scorpius shouted smiling.

"We got one, right down the hall from yours." Harry stated as Draco laughed out the door.

'My family..' He thought to myself. 'I really love them.'

~~~~~~~ 


	3. Darlin

"Harry, darling, y do realizes its almost 4 in the morning, right?" Draco was standing in the door way of his husbands study in his Slytherin green boxers.

Harry was sitting at his desk covered in papers with a candle burning. He was working on his 4th novel and had completely lost track of time. He finally looked up from his stack of papers to see his lover looking at him with sleepy and annoyed eyes.

"Sorry love, I'll be there in a minute." He was frantically trying to finish his paragraph.

"That s what you said almost 4 hours ago." Draco was getting irritated with Harry's lack of attention to him and his sleeping patterns.

He stalked over to Harry swaying his hips as he walked. He pulled the chair out from the desk and straddled Harry's lap planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Gripping his lovers shirt his hand, he looked him in the eye.

"You are coming to bed now. Your going to get naked and cuddle with me. And your going to fucking like it."

He got off Harry's lap still holding his shirt, he blow out the candle and dragged him up the stair to their room and shut the door.

Little shorter then usual, but hope you enjoy it. Please review and PM with any ideas for future chapters.

~c0da 


	4. Red

"You crazy old bat!" Draco shouted.

He stormed out of class, his robes swurling behind him as he walked out and down the tower's stairs. The room went silent, everyone looked at eachoth. It wasnt unusal for him to have wierd out-brust but this was down right strange, even for Draco Malfoy. Harry signed to himself.

"Professer, May I go to the loo please?" He asked.

Professer _ nodded.

Harry got up from his seat and walked down the stairs, sighing to himself while rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
He looked through the empty corador, and walked in the closes bathroom. When he entered, he was met with heavy breathing filled with anger. It was Draco, hunged over a sink, gripping his face with his wet hands. He white school uniform shirt's sleeves were wet too.

"GET THE FUCK OUT DANM IT!" Draco shouted.

He was almost crying. Harry walked up behind him and wrapped his arms lightly around Draco's waist.

"Its me, love." Harry said soothingly into his ear. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep late night." Draco was half telling the turth, half lieing through his teeth.

"Sure. You can tell me later." Harry reasured him.

Draco sniffled, wipping his tears on his wrist. Harry caught something red on his wrist in he mirror. Before he could hide it again, Harry gentaly grasped it, looking it over.

"And I'm asooming this is why didn't sleep last night."

"Shut up." Draco snached his wrist away.

Draco tryed to get away from Harry, but he just spun him around to face him.

"You want me to make you feel all good inside?" Harry whispered into his ear.

~c0da


	5. Wake Up Love

Wake Up Love.

"Draco, love.. it's time to wake up. You've go a class to teach in an hour."

Draco just grumbled, rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Draco, don't make me do this." Harry playfully threatened.

No respones.

"Okay, you've left me nom choice." Harry sighed as he slowly crawled on to the bed and hovered over Draco.

Draco Malfoy, was and will never be a morning person. When Harry carefully pulled the covers down to Draco's waist, you could see why he took so long to get ready.

Under the plush blankets, was Draco's half naked body laying on his stomace, his head half on he pillow with his musted blonde hair.

Harry leaned down to Draco's neck, just hovering over his bare slowly started planting kisses down his husband's neck, shoulder to shoulder ad painfully slow down his spine.

"How is this punishing me, dear?" Draco asked through a groggy sleep state with a slight smirk, eyes still closed.

"Who said I was 'punishing' you?" Harry asked, sliding his hands down Draco's slender sides. "I just like teasing you. Sadictic bastard."

"Mmm.. I love you too." Draco replied.

~c0da

July.27th/12 


	6. You're Drunk

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Fuck Draco, your drunk."

"Pssst. I am not... HAHAHAAA!"

"Fuck" Harry whispered under his breath.

He had his left arm around Draco's waist with Draco's right arm over his shoulder with a bottle of firewiskey in the other as they walked out of their local bar.

"Whooooo. We suckin' cock tonight!" Draco yelled stumbling over his own feet.

"Sure Draco, whatever you say love." said Harry praying no one they knew were around.

Draco turned to him with a goofy smile and stuck his face in the crotch of Harry neck.

"I'm suckin' your cock tonight." Draco had his famous smirk mixed with the goofy one from earlier.

Harry almost stopped dead in his tracks. Staring at Draco to see if he was really serious. They had been together for almost 2 years and Draco had always been direct, but not this direct. They stared for a moment then Draco burst out laughing, almost falling over again.

"Come on, you drunk bastard." Harry literally throw Draco over his shoulder, they were almost anyways. Draco still had the bottle in his hand, but started slapping Harry's ass with his free hand and giggling like a drunken fool. Harry sighed deeply unlocking the door to their flat throwing his boyfriend on the couch. As Draco landed on his back, he grabbed Harry's arm pulling him down on top of him. He flipped them over so Harry was under him.

"Suckin' cock tonight." Draco said almost tauntingly with that sexy smirk.

He pulled open Harry's trousers and throw them across the room along with his boxers as Harry throw his shirt to join the rest of his clothes, then doing the same assault on Draco's clothes joining Harry's somewhere on the floor. Draco slid down his body, breathing hot air onto Harry's hardened member. He ran his tongue up and down the underside playing with the head. Harry's breathing became heavier. Draco's mouth engulfed his cock, bobbing his head, sucking harder and harder.

"Dra-draco, I'm going c-cum." Harry stuttered.

Draco just continued as Harry's cum filled his mouth. He swallowed every drop. Pulling off he leaned up and kissed Harry, he could taste himself on Draco's lips and tongue. He pulled away and laid on his boyfriends chest, listening to him breath. They closed their eyes, basking in the silence.

"Marry me." Draco was blunt.

Harry's eyes shot open at the question.

"What..?" He asked.

"You heard me, Harry James Potter. Marry me." Draco was now facing Harry, looking him right in the eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked still slightly stunned.

"No I just wanted to see your reaction. Yes I'm bloody serious." Draco was smirking again.

"Yes." Harry whispered. "Fuck. Yes." 


	7. Empty Corridor

"Fuck." Harry said angrily under his breath.

He had dropped all his papers and books on the stone floor in the empty corridor. Today was just not his day. He kneeled down where his papers lay. He stopped, took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He was so stressed and tired. It was also the anniversary of Sirius' death. As he thought of his beloved godfather, he fought the tears threatening to fall.

He suddenly felt a warm body kneel behind him and a pair of soft arms wrap around his waist.

"You okay?" Draco asked, his was low and calm.

Harry leaned back into the loving and warm embrace.

"No." He answered flatly.

"Why'd you even get up? Today of all days you need to stay in with me all day looking at photos of you and Sirius and his face and memories. Then cry all you fucking want into my chest as I hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you." Draco ranted.

Harry turned in Draco's arms, facing him. His eyes were starting to water and he buried his head into Draco's warm chest.

"Fine." Harry finally gave in. He turned to pick up the pile of books and papers. As he turned, Draco grasped his chin and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you." He said.

Harry couldn't help but smile. They both turned back the pile and hurried to gather it back into Harry's bag. Draco stood, taking Harry's hand, pulling him to his feet and pulling through the still empty corridor to the Room of Requirements where they could stay all day and not be disturbed. 


	8. Tea

"Tea?" Harry asked.

Draco; who was just slumped over the counter of the island, just had incoherent noises witch Harry just took as a yes.

He smiled to himself as he placed a hot cup of tea in front of his husband.

Draco raised his head just enough to drink from the cup.

"Hard night?" Harry asked, smirking to himself at the sexual innuendo.

Draco's only answer was giving Harry the finger well continuing to chuck his drink.

Harry just chuckled and drank his own tea. 


	9. Feel It

This was inspired by the scene in Vampire Diaries - 4x04 with Damon & Elena dancing at the house party. You can deicide whose POV this is from.  
(Draco or Harry)

The bass rushed through my veins and pounded in my ears. It was like a high I never wanted to end. My head back and my eyes closed. Jumping to the beat, my arms around his neck, our bodies close together. He looked like he was in trance and never wanted to come back to reality. His arms going from my sides to my face then roaming the rest of my being. His hands on felt so good. My fingers running through his hair. I could feel every little touch, every little tickle of my nerves, his breathe on my neck. The stuffy, sweating room filled with people made everything magnified, but we were the only ones there. Enjoying just the pure pleasure of each other. I couldn t help the smile on my face; it had been far too long since I felt this good. I just wanted to scream, feel the full force the adrenaline speeding through my blood, my muscle, my mind, my entire fucking body.

~c0da 


End file.
